Never Alone
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Naruto was banished by the council after VotE. Another ninja,after hearing that Naruto was gone, resigned as a ninja to follow after him. Yaoi/ shounen-ai.Poss OOcness and OCs. yes another Naruto is banished fic. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it's affiliates—

Authors Notes: Okay, so I know there are lots of Naruto banishment story out there. But I thought I would give it a try and have things go my way, sorta, hopefully. Jutsu's will be in English style instead of Japanese. You know, Fire Style: (name of Justu) or Wind Style (name of Jutsu), etc. It's easier that way, I think. Some others, like name of the villages, I might leave in Japanese version .I have read up til the latest manga chapter. And this will most likely (definitely) veer from cannon. Possible OOCness and Ocs.

This takes place after the battle at the VotE.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

A twin pig tailed blonde with a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead, sighed and turned around in her chair to turn amber eyes to the heads on the Hokage Mountain. _How would you feel should you see this village now, Grand father, Grand Uncle, Minato. _Sighing deeply,Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, turned to face the man standing before her desk "Are you sure you about this?" she asked.

" Yes." The man replied, no hesitation in his tone or demeanor. Sighing again, Tsunade finally reached out to her stamp and brought it down to place a mark of approval on the paper that the man had handed her to moments ago.

" Thank You." the man replied, as he placed his Konoha hitai-ite and green jounin vest on her desk. " Good luck and please take care of him." she whispered. The man nodded once, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Feeling as old as she really is, Tsunade opened the drawer beside her and pulled out a bottle of sake, uncorked it and took a long swallow, forgoing the sake dish, as she went over the last week's event.

After Team Shikamaru returned, failing in the retrieval mission of Sasuke Uchiha, the council, under the lead of Danzo decided to banish her little brother, Naruto Uzumaki _(Namikaze)_ she silently added. _Oh Minato,Kushina. I'm so sorry._

While she was at the hospital healing Chouji Akimichi and helping with the healing of Neji Hyuuga, the council had voted to have Naruto Uzumaki banished. Because as they said " He is a danger to us all, since he used the Kyuubis's Chakra." Ugh, she really, _really _wants to introduce those who voted against her little brother to one of her chakra enhanced fist._Those bastards!!_ As she took another swig of sake. They didn't even give him time to go and say his goodbyes. Only giving Naruto two hours to pack and be out of Konoha by then, or they'd send Hunter Nins after him.

They even prohibited Jiraiya from taking on Naruto as an apprentice, proclaiming that should he, a Konoha Shinobi cannot take on a banished shinobi as an apprentice. When Jiraiya threw a fit over this , exclaiming he can take on whoever he wants as an apprentice, he was told he will be name a traitor. _Ha! What bullshit! _She remembered Jiraiya angrily telling the council where they can shove it, until Naruto stopped him.

* * *

Flashback:

"Jiraiya-Sensei" which caused Jiraiya to pause and stared at him,since he have never heard Naruto called him that before. It was always " Ero-Sennin".

" Please, please don't." he whispered. Jiraiya and Tsuande stared shocked. They have never seen Naruto this dejected before. " It's fine. I'll leave." he said staring at the council members. The civilian councils all sitting there, looking smug, while the ninja clans were looking downcast. They didn't want this, damnit. The ninja council had voiced their protests, but to no avail. Somehow, the elder council members, Homura Mitkado and Koharu Utatane had obtained Fire Country Daimyou's permission to banish Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had started to to leave when one council member demanded " Leave your hitai-ite here."

Naruto had just stared at the man, clenching his fists, before slowly raising his hands around to the back of his head and undoing the knot that held his hitai-ite. He looked at it for a moment in his hand before placing it onto a stunned Tsuande's hand " Hokage-sama, Please return this to Iruka-Sensei. It was his." , and left. Jiraiya following after him.

Flashback end:

_ Hopefully you will be able to catch up to Naruto and help keep him safe. Naruto, where ever you are, please be safe, little brother. _She said into the night and finished her sake.

* * *

"Achoo", said little brother, sneezed, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his orange coat. As night closed in , he decided to stop for a bit and make camp in the desert of Wind Country near the border of River Country. He thought about heading south to Suna, but wasn't sure if he should since Suna is in alliance with Konoha. Plus he didn't want to make any trouble for Gaara.

Folding his arms behind his head he laid back onto his sleeping bag feeling more alone that he had ever felt before. _Stupid council._ Back in the council room when he heard that he was going to be _banished_, he had wanted to scream, but Jiraiya and Tsunade were already doing that.

He was so happy to know that he have a few people who fought for him, but when he heard that Jiraiya could be held for treason for defending him. Well, he didn't want that. He had told Ero-Sennin to stop and then did the hardest thing ever. He had to hand in his hitai-ite, the one Iruka gave him, declaring he had passed and was a Genin, a year ago when he had beaten Mizuki for hurting Iruka, for tricking him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

He left after handing the hitai-ite to Tsunade-Baachan and went back to his run down apartment that the Sandaime had given him years ago to collect the few belongings he had into his backpack.

Ero-Sennin had followed him and gave him some scrolls. _"Here, Naruto. I know these are not much. But I hope this will help. Train hard, Naruto. Remember Itachi and Kisame? "_Receiving a nod, he continued. "_Good, I want you to listen carefully Naruto. Those guys are from Atkatsuki. A group comprised of very strong and powerful missing nins. They are after the nine bijuus. Or more specifically, the jinchuuriki, like you. You need to be very careful out there you encounter them Naruto, you need to run."_

A group of power missing nins after people like him .. and Gaara? All he could do was nod after Ero-Sennin told him this. Great, on top of being banished, there are missing nins after him. Looking up at the stars, he wondered if anyone had noticed he was gone? He didn't even have time to go say good bye to his friends, or Sakura-chan. _Wonder how she is doing. Will she notice that I'm gone? Will anyone notice?_

Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep when he heard a noise. Quickly standing, and whipping out a kunai, he stood at ready.... Hearing a soft step behind him, Naruto turned around and " You! What are you doing here" he exclaimed.

* * *

Thank you for stopping by.. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it's affiliates—

Author Notes: This takes place the day after Naruto was banished. Please read and review. Thank you.!!

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Shikamaru walked towards his home, frowning. He had gone to visit Naruto in the hospital earlier, but was told by the receptionist that Naruto had checked out. When asked, the receptionist had just shrugged. _Checked out. But he had severe injuries. He can't just check out after only being in the hospital for a few days. _Concerned, he even considered going to Naruto's home, but realized that he didn't know where the boy's place is.. _Troublesome, _walking into the house.

" Fuck them!!", He jerked his head up, shocked. That was his father. He's rarely heard him this angry . Curious he moved closer to the dining room, straining to hear what is being said. _What had caused dad to be so angry?_, he thought.

"I know how you feel, Shikaku." _That's Ino's dad_. _What is going on?_

" Yes, the council really went too far. To go behind Tsuande-Sama's back.. They even got the daimyou's permission to banish....." He heard Chouji's dad sighed ,voice trailed off. _Went behind the Hokage's back? Banish? Who? _

" I am just so pissed off at them, Inoichi, Chouza. What would the Yondaime think about this, about how he have been treated. He was supposed to be a hero !!They only gave him _TWO FUCKING HOURS TO LEAVE !! . " _His father shouted out the last part angrily. _What happened to make his father this angry? Who was banished?_ _The Yondaime? Hero? Who?What could anyone had done to even be banished?_

"We know. But even for those that had voted against it, the Daimyou's permission tipped the scale in Danzo's and the Elders' favor of banishment. It is better than the alternative of execution that those idiots put forth in the first place." Chouza said. His dad and his friends were silent for a whileafter that, before they decided to leave. " It's getting late, Shikaku. I know you are angry and so are Chouza and I, but don't do anything stupid. " Ino's dad advised.

Shikamaru quickly, but silently moved away and towards his room as he heard them coming. _Execution?!, _Shikamaru thought. _Who is it that the council wanted to execute, but ended up being banished.._ Sighing, he plopped down on his bed _Troublesome_

* * *

" Bye Mom!" Ino called out , leaving her house/ flower shop to meet up with her team at their usual training grounds. She met up with Shikamaru and Chouji about half way there. " Hey Shika, Chouji!!"

"In-crunch-no" Said Chouji munching on his chips.

" Yo." Shikamaru in his usual bored tone. And the trio silently made their way to meet up with Asuma-Sensei. It was silent, until " Hey guys." Shikamaru started out.. " Did your dads act... weird last night or anything?"

Ino blinked at Shikamaru in surprise. The pineapple head boy was usually silent, saying it was too _troublesome _to talk. So for him to start a conversation means something was bothering him. And question about their dads. Now that she thinks about it. Her parents were in a really bad mood last night. After her dad came home, her mom and dad had talked in hushed whispers before her mom had burst into tears. She had chalked it up to a bad mission her dad had gone on.

Chouji also stopped eating his chips for a moment, looking at Shikamaru. His father did come home in a very foul mood. His father was normally a jovial man, but he had stormed in and refused to eat dinner. Even his mom, a usually good tempered woman was in a foul mood.

" Well.." Ino started. " Dad did seem to be in a bad mood. He and my mom were talking.."

" Did you hear what they said?" Shikamaru interrupted.

Glaring a bit at Shikamaru for interrupting her, she continued"....No. I couldn't make out what they said, but then mom cried. Do you know what is going on Shika?"

Not saying anything, Shikamaru turned to Chouji. " Chouji? Did your dad or mom acted funny last night?"

Munching a few more chips, Chouji nodded. " Yeah. Dad didn't eat dinner last night." he said to the shock of both Ino and Chouji. An Akimichi _not _eating. Now that is rare.

Huffing , Ino demanded " Well, Shika, if you know what is going on. Tell us!"

"Troublesome. I'm not sure. Only that my dad also came home in a pretty bad mood and that your parents were with him. I heard.."

"Heard what, Shika? Tell us!" Ino impatiently demanded again.

Eying Ino, Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering _troublesome. _" It's just that I heard.."

"Shikamaru! Enough!"

* * *

Surprised, they took in their surrounding to see that they were already at their training grounds and that Asuma-sensei were walking towards them, usual cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma-Sensei!" Ino exclaimed. " Do you know what's going on too?"

Asuma Sarutobi, son to the late Hiruzen Sarutobi, nodded his head wearily. Putting out his cigarette, he motioned for them to follow. _Wonder how they are going to take it._

Remembering the council meeting that was held yesterday. _What would you have done, dad?_

After seating themselves on the grass, Asuma lit up another cigarette. " Asuuumaaa-Sennnnsei, please tell us what is going on?" Ino whined out. She wanted to know what her Sensei and Shika knows. Even Chouji nodded, curious and worried,since he's never seen his dad like that before.

Taking a drag out, Asuma turned somber and serious eyes to his students. " So how much did you hear, Shikamaru?"

" Only that the council had gone behind the Godaime's back and got permission for someone to be banished... Who was it, sensei? Dad was very angry. I don't think I've seen him that angry before. "

"Yeah, my dad too, Sensei." Ino chimed in. "Was it someone you all know?"

" Yes, it is someone we know. Well, more specifically you three would know this person more than we do."

" _Us_? But who is it that we know would be _banished_?" Ino asked. " I mean, mom _cried_. So she must know this person too."

Crumpling his empty bag of chips, Chouji also said " Yes, my dad was really upset, he even refused to eat, Asuma-Sensei."

Sighing once again, Asuma looked up at the sky for a moment, and back to his students. _Well here goes._ " As of yesterday,By orders of the council,Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a ninja of Konoha and has been banished."

* * *

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it's affiliates—

Thank you **RogueNya** for your reviews!!

Author Notes: This takes place the day after Naruto was banished, **but 2 days before** Naruto set up camp in the first chapter. Sorry, when I re -read it, I realized I didn't make it too clear.

For Sakura fans -This chapter also have a bit of Sakura-bashing;

Please read and review. Thank you.!!

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

About the same time that Team 10 met with their sensei, a figure with arms straight at each sides and back bent forward, parallel to the floor , head down ,bowed in front of the Hokage.

"Please Tsuande-Sama, take me on with as your student." the figure asked.

" Stand and look up at me." the Tsunade ordered."Why do you wish to become a medic-nin, Haruno?" she asked, watching the the pink hair girl flinch at her tone. She really didn't know Sakura Haruno very well, except for what Naruto said about her. She knew of Naruto's crush on the girl, but from what she can see, the girl in front of her doesn't deserve her little brother's affections at all. She was scrawny, barely any muscle tone _, probably from all the diet fad_, and she's got a big fore-head. _Maybe I'm being too critical. Naruto likes her after all. Hmph. We'll see what she says._

" Well?" she demanded impatiently as the girl just stood there.

" I, I..want to be able to help my team. To be useful. To be able to bring Sasuke-kun back."

_BANG!_ Tsunade's fist hit her table. "Is that it?! To bring the _Uchiha _back?!." she spat the name in disgust. "What about your other teammate?! Have you forgotten him?! Blonde, Blue eyes?!, Huh?" she growled.

Sakura watched the Hokage growled at her, not understanding why she was so mad. Swallowing " N..nn .. Naruto? Of course I want to help Naruto."

" Really now." came Tsuande's sarcastic response.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing again to relieve the dryness in her mouth, Sakura continued, as the Hokage glared at her " Yes. I want to help Naruto. Be..before he left on the mission, he promised me he would bring back Sasuke-kun. .." pausing as those amber eyes narrowed at her , the glare intensifying. " Yes, I was upset and really angry that Naruto could not fulfill his promise, and I went to the hospital to yell at him, but...."

" Why you little Bitch!" Tsunade roared out,not letting Sakura go on, flinging herself across the desk to wrap her hands around the pink hair bitch's throat. But was stopped by Shizune, who had been quietly watching . " Tsunade-sama, please, let Haruno-san finish."

"Why should I, Shizune. She was going to yell at Naruto for not bringing back her precious, _traitorous __Sasuke-kun," _again saying that name in total disgust. " Well, Haruno, you won't get a chance to hurt Naruto anymore. He's gone."

"What?" confused, Sakura asked. "Gone, where?"

" For failing to bring that traitor back, the council had decided to banish him. Your mother was one of the people to vote for his banishment. Happy now, Haruno?"

" W..why didn't he say goodbye. Or let me know. I'm his friend and teammate."

" _Friend? Teammate?_ Don't make me laugh, Haruno. All you ever do is bash him on the head and call him name. As to why he didn't say goodbye. He was only given _two hours _to get his things together and leave the village, before the council send Hunter-Nins after him."

Tears falling from her face, Sakura fell to her knees sobbing, speaking brokenly," I,I know I'm ho.... All I c...cc..could th..think about when I heard that Sasuke-kun did not come b...b..back with the team, was that Na..naruto failed me. But..then I saw h..him, w.w..wrapped up, head to t..toe in bb... But eve..even so, he still smiled, that ch..chees..ssy , wide smile at me, , still p..promised that he would br..br..bring Sasuke-kun back...I wa...ss.n't thin..thinking about -kun, then."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Sakura looked back up to meet those amber eyes with her own sea green ones, determination lit in them. " I wasn't thinking about Sasuke-kun then. I was thinking about Naruto.. About Naruto wrapped in bandages and how I couldn't do anything to help him or ease his pain. It's my fault he made that promise and I want to help share it. I want to become a medic-nin so that I can help my teammates. To help Naruto." she finished, fists clenched.

"Get up and get out." Tsunade told Sakura, her tone controlled. Sakura hung her head in defeat as she got up and walked towards the door, but stopped when Tsuande said behind her, " You will meet with Shizune at the hospital tomorrow at Eight A.M sharp. Dress simply. Late by a second and there won't be a second chance."

Eyes wide upon hearing that, she whirled back around to face the Hokage and Shizune, bowing low, " Thank you so much, Tsuande-sama, Shizune-san.

* * *

Authors Notes 2: I don't dislike Sakura..much. Okay, okay So she totally annoyed me during most Naruto, before Shippuuden. . She was tolerable during Shippuden. Still not much of a Sakura -fan, but I liked her character better.

Yes, Naruto is annoying, but in an endearing sort of way, well to me anyways.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

Finished 9/8/2009


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it's affiliates—

Thank you **RogueNya** for your reviews!!

Author Notes: This takes place the day after Naruto was banished, **but 2 days **before Naruto set up camp in the first chapter. Sorry, when I re -read it, I realized I didn't make it too clear. Please read and review. Thank you.!!

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Back to Team 10: Around the time that Sakura is speaking with the Hokage in the previous chapter

"What!!" Ino cried out shocked and Chouji dropped his newly opened bags of chips, staring stunned at Asuma-Sensei.

She could not believe this had happened. To Naruto. _Yeah, he is usually a baka, but Konoha is his home. And to banish him, for a failed mission? And Why would my parents be so upset? _She was confused.

Shikamaru was silent after he heard that Naruto was the one. His thoughts running along the same line as Ino's. He looked up to Asuma-Sensei " Why, Asuma-Sensei. And why were our parents so upset. And by the looks of you , you're not too happy about it either."

"For the failure to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha was one of the council's reasons."

This time, it was Shikamaru who exclaimed. "What! _I _was the team leader of that mission, Asuma-Sensei. If anyone should be blamed for the failure of the mission. _I_ should be the one taking responsibility, not Naruto."

" I can't say anymore, Shikamaru." Shaking his head, Asuma took out _another _cigarette. "  
There are no missions today and training is canceled."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Shikamaru walked away from the group a bit. He wanted to punch something damn-it. _What the hell is going on? Why was Naruto banished. There is something more to it. Chouza-san had said they even got a permission from the __**daimyou**__. So there is definitely more to this. _Taking a deep breath, he sat down, crossed his legs, indian style, and got into his thinking pose. Eyes closed, arms laying against his thigh, and fingers touching each, forming a circle in his lap.

_Besides myself, there was Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Akamuru that was on the retrieval mission. Besides, Naruto, all of us are from a clan. That cannot be it. There are other non-clan ninja, and no one's been banished for mission failure. Okay, what am I missing. Naruto is the key. Naruto......and the Yondaime. My dad mentioned the Yondaime. What does the Yondaime Hokage have to do with this?Who was to have been seen a hero? Naruto?_

_What do I know about Naruto. He's a goofball, loves ramen and can eat more the Chouji when it comes to ramen. He loves pranks. Painted the Hokage mountain the day of graduation.... Graduation. He failed, but then came in the day of our team placement with hitai-ite around his fore-head. How did he pass?..._

Thinking about it, Shikamaru realized he really don't know Naruto all that well. Hell, he didn't even know where he lived.

_Even so, why would dad be so distressed over it to_ _**curse**_ _and Ino and Chouji said there parents were really upset too._ He thought back to the time during the academy. Remembering he , Naruto , Kiba and Chouji would sneak out to just hang out. Chouji usually munching chips, Naruto and Kiba would argue, and he would just watch the cloud.

Hearing the crackling of the bag of chips nearby, _Chouji's finished another bag. Mom usually packs a big lunch for me. Telling me to share with a friend. But.. wait..that didn't happen until **after **the one time were caught by Iruka-sensei and the four of us had to stay after school for detention. Our moms came to pick us up. Naruto didn't have any parents, so he went home alone. Wait, he was.... wary of our parents. I remembered seeing it in his eyes as he watched our parents..as if he was **afraid** that they'd **hurt** him..Then the day after, my mom made me a big lunch ...so did Kiba's and Chouji's ._He remembered a few times where either Kiba or even **Chouji** would complained about their mom packing too much.

_I normally give my share to Naruto, since he is usually the one that doesn't bring any lunch. _

_So our parents knew Naruto and wanted to help him. But why all the secrecy. Naruto's an orphan, so if they wanted to help them, shouldn't they have adopted him themselves, be more open about it. And this does not explaind why Naruto acted as if he was afraid of them... Not just our parents ,_he realized, but_... Most adults. _

His thoughts going to a scene about two years ago, when he was around nine or ten. He was out with his dad, grocery shopping for his mom, when he saw a familiar blonde kid, but not sure who it was, trying to buy some groceries and the shop owner had actually_**kicked**_him in the ribs. Even from where he stood, he could hear the crack and the pained cry of that blonde had stood there shocked for a bit , staring, unbelieving that the usually kind shop owner had just did that. The shop owner continued _You little shit!! Stay out of my store. If you come back you little demon, _aiming for another kick,but the man never got to finish as his father appeared before him, with a kunai at the man's throat.

He remembered being shocked that his dad had just held a kunai at a _civilian's throat_. And when he looked for blonde kid, he found that the boy was gone. While they were walking back home, he had asked his dad, still shaken from the scene that something like this would happen in_**Konoha**_ " _People can be blind and ignorant, Shikamaru, not wanting to __**see **__the difference between a scroll and .." _But his dad had caught himself before continuing, "_And Son, __**no one**__ should be treated that way."_his dad had said, before turning to walk ahead, but he heard his dad muttered, " _Especially not __**his**__ son." _

But what did dad mean by _**his **__son? What __**difference **__between a scroll?_

_Who were Naruto's parents? Hmm, still missing something...spiky,blonde hair, blue eyes. Besides the Yamanakas, there were not many blondes in Konoha. What other families had blonde hair?...._

Damn it. He could feel an image coming up and feel that he was getting closer to a revelation about Naruto... _Who? Who? Think Shika._ His remembered a day when Naruto actually did _**not**_ want to skip class. Why? What were we discussing that day.

He remembered Kiba asking Naruto why? _Naruto had squinted up at Kiba " Well , I wanted to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture today. " So. All of Iruka-sensei's lectures are boring, so what's great about this one " Kiba had said. " Why? Well, because today , Iruka-sensei is giving a lecture about the Yondaime!" Naruto had said excitedly. When Kiba had stared at him blankly, Naruto had scratched the back of his head , embarrassed. " Because he's the best , you know. The one that defeated _Kyuubi._ Of course I want to hear about him, even if Iruka-sensei lecture is boring. The is awesome! And I'm gonna be Hokage someday. Believe It!!"_

_The Hokage, Minato Namikaze,_ Shikamaru thought. _He had blonde hair and from the few pictures in books, I think the Hokage also had blue eyes. And if you add those whisker like marks that Naruto has onto the 's face... or remove them from Naruto... they would look quite alike! __**Like Father and Son.**__ The Hokage to have defeated a bijuu, but not just any tailed beast. The nine-tails, the Kyuubi. How did he defeat the Kyuubi though. The mightiest of all bijuu. _Thinking back to the history lessons, he tried to remember if it said _**how **_the Kyuubi was defeated.

His father's words echoed in his head " _to __**see **__the difference between a scroll and..." Hm, a scroll and what , dad?_ _A scroll could be used for sealing, so like a sealing scroll, to see a difference between a scroll and the sealed items. My God!! A nine-tailed beast that is said to crumble mountains and cause tsunami with just a swish of this tails cannot be defeated and killed that easily. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi.. But what could hold such a powerful beast... Naruto.. The store owner years ago, called Naruto a demon.. The Youndaime sealed Kyuubi into __**Naruto, his son. **_He thought in shock, suddenly opening his eyes and standing to look at the Hokage Mountain, more specifically, the head on it. The Hokage _was Naruto's father and Naruto has the __**Kyuubi **_sealed in him. _Troublesome._

* * *

Shika's pretty smart , huh?

Okay, End of Chapter 3 – Again, thank you for reading. Please review.

Completed 9/9/2009


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to : Nm1716, Narachan, BAMABOY71, gundamzbd36 , Kyuubi-Sama, Inkwell of Stars , and RogueNya for your reviews

**RogueNya: Thank you for clarifying the third's law for me.**

Authors Notes: I Know a few have been wondering who the Jounin is in the first chapter that resigned as a ninja. He will show up in the next few chapters. I know, kind of some angsty moments here. Thank you for being patient.

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Asuma, Ino and Chouji had all became silent when Shikamaru got into his thinking pose, knowing not to disturb him when he was like that. They were all silent for about fifteen minutes, when Shikamaru suddenly sat up with a shocked look on his face then looked at the Hokage Mountain.

_So, he figured it out. _Asuma thought, as expected from the boy with an IQ over two hundred.

" So did , *munch*, you figure, *crunch*, it out, Shika?" Chouji asked eating his chips. When Shikamaru went into his thinking pose, he had tried to sort it out on his own as to why Naruto was banished, but all the thinking was making his head hurt, so he had opened another bag of chips and left the thinking to Shika.

" Yeah, Shika tell us." Ino called out. She also tried to work out why Naruto of all people got banished. To be banished for failing a mission just didn't make any sense, cause a lot more ninjas would be gone if that was the case. When she saw Shika stood with that shocked face, she knew he had figured out what was going on.

Sighing Shikamaru debated on whether to tell Ino and Chouji what he had discovered. While Chouji may not say anything, Ino on the other hand is a big gossip. _Troublesome._

"Sorry guys, but it's not my secret to tell."

" But, but why? Asuma-Sensei can you tell us?" Ino asked, She was curious and she wanted to know what is going on with Naruto and all this banishment stuff.

" Yes, Asuma-Sensei.*crunch*? Why can't Shika tell us?" Chouji asked as well.

Looking at all three of them, he warned, " What Shikamaru have deduced is a SS class secret. Those who know cannot speak of it to those who don't. Should they do so, it is capital punishment. _**No one** _, not civilians or ninjas , are exempt from this , except for the Hokage and Naruto." _Well, this is not entirely true the younger generation are not under this law and Shika could tell if he wants to._

" Huh?!! Why Naruto? Why's that baka exempt, but not us?"

Feeling his headache coming on, Asuam explained , " Because the secret concerns Naruto himself."

" What Secret!! Asuma-Sen..."

"ENOUGH!" Asuma barked out, shocking all three of them. They've never heard Asuma-Sensei like this. He was usually very calm. Taking a deep breath, he continued. " I've already said this is a SS class secret that cannot be spoken about."

The three of them were shocked. Ino and Chouji wondering what kind of secret Naruto has that is punishable by death if they were to speak about it. Shikamaru, knowing the secret was still shock, but understanding that it was a heavy secret to be carrying and decided he made the right decision in not telling Ino and Chouji. _Naruto, you are so troublesome._

" As I said earlier, training is canceled for today. Ino , Chouji, go home. Remember, do not speak about this. Shikamaru, stay"

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Shikamaru turned to Asuma. " What is it Asuma-Sensei?"

" I know you have figured it out Shikamaru. It is true that there is a law preventing the information be spoken about, however, it only applies to adults that were there during the Kyuubi attack, whether they are civilians or Ninjas You don't fall under that category... so you could have told Ino and Chouji, hell, anyone you want to blab it to without consequences.. well much anyways."

" Like I said to Ino, it's not my secret to tell." Tilting his head back to look up at the sky, " Naruto...he's had a hard life hasn't he?.. But yet , every time I saw him.." closing his eyes to fight back the tears, Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. " but yet he's always smiling and going on about being Hokage. The only time,I saw him so down was after the mission to retrieve the _Uchiha_" saying the name in anger . " I was outside his room in the hospital. He was completely covered in bandages, looking so sad and lost, staring at a slashed hitai-ie. But you know what?" he whispered.

" What?" Asuma whispered as well, looking down at his student, seeing him trying so hard to hold back his anger and grief.

Clenching his teeth, Shikamaru continued on. " When.. when he saw me.. he smiled. How could he still smile when his friend and teammate just tried to _kill him_. And the first thing he asked me was if the others were okay."

"He fought and bled for this village..a village that hates him.." tears escaping from closed eyes " But still he smiled."

" HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO HIM !" He finally screamed out in rage, falling to his knees, fists pounding the ground in anger.

Asuma sat down on the grass and let his student vent out his anger, pulling out his last cigarette, but did not light it.

* * *

Ino and Chouji walked silently back into town. Each lost in their own thoughts.

_Poor Naruto.. to be banished from his home... No one else to have ramen eating contest with..How could this happen? I guess Shika's right. This is troublesome. _Chouji glanced back over his shoulder, wonder if Shikamaru is going to be okay. Then glancing at Ino.

_How come there is such a big secret about Naruto. He's a baka and the dead last of our class. But still to banish Naruto, that is harsh. Naruto's a big goofy idiot, most of the time, but he has his moments. _

Ino thought as she walked along side Chouji. When they neared town, Ino spotted a familiar pink haired figure.

"Sakura !!" she called out, watching Sakura turned her head over their way, but then walked on. _Oh no, looks like she found out about Naruto too._ Seeing Sakura's saddened and puffy eyes . _At least I think she did. She can't still be crying over Sasuke, is she? _

" Chouji, hurry up. I want to speak to her." as she started to run up to Sakura. Chouji running along side her.

"Sakura! Wait up will you?" Ino huffed out, catching up. " Have you heard about … Naruto?" she quietly whispered.

Seeing a pink head nodding, " I'm sorry, Sakura. This must be a very hard time for you. First Sasuke and now Naruto." _I guess it's not a good time to ask if she knows about Naruto's secret. _Then twining her arm around Sakura's arm, offering comfort, sad for her friend.

Sakura did not want to go home. After meeting with the Hokage, hearing the news about Naruto and how her own mother had voted to banish him, she just don't know what to think. How could her mother do this? And Why? She knows her mother never liked Naruto, always telling her to be careful around him, not get too close to him, that's he nothing but disgusting little orphan.

_Is this why I've treated Naruto so badly. Is it because of Mother?.. No! It's me. I'm the bad one here. Even if mother had said all those things, when he became my teammate, I should have stood up for him. Kakashi-sensei had told us that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their teammates are scum. Sasuke and I are scum. I'm scum because I never stood up for Naruto to Mother or anyone. And Sasuke's scum because he abandoned us._

"Oh. Alright, Sakura. Let's go to your house..." stopping when she heard a loud " No!" from Sakura. " Please Ino, let's go to your place instead."

The three seated themselves in Ino's room. Ino on her bed, with Sakura on the floor leaning against it and Chouji was seated on the chair, across from them.

"I'm really sorry Sakura that this happened. First, Sasuke and now.. Naruto. Where's your sensei anyways?" Ino asked.

Blinking up at her friend, she thought back to when she last saw her sensei. " The last time I saw him was a the day after Naruto's return. I .. I was going to the hospital to …" _yell at Naruto, but then I saw how he looked. _"Anyways, he told me he was going on an S class mission and won't be back until... Actually, he is supposed to be back today." she thought in surprise. " But knowing Kakashi-Sensei. He's probably going to be late. He said to tell Naruto as well, since he was asleep... but I .. didn't get .." she trailed off.

"Don't worry, Sakrua. We'll figure out Naruto's secret and why the council got the daimyou's permission to banish him. Then we'll figure out a way to get the council members to take it back and then we'll bring that baka back home!" Ino reassured her friend.

Sakura looked at Ino in confusion. _Secret? Naruto? Daimyou's Permission? What's going on?_

" Ino, what's going on? What do you mean, Naruto's Secret. And why would the daimyou want to banish Naruto."

Seeing Sakura's confusion, Ino calmed down. " You don't know?"

At the shake of Sakura's head, Ino looked to Chouji for help, who just shrugged.

Ino explained what had gone on earlier with her team and Shikamaru finding out something. " But he wouldn't tell us and Asuma-Sensei said that it was a SS secret concerning Naruto. And ONLY Naruto or the Hokage can say without being...executed." she finished, shuddering.

" I see...no I don't. This is just more questions about what is going on about Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head to clear it.

" I'm sure everything will be alright. I'm sure Naruto will be okay and we will see him again." Chouji said.

Both Ino and Sakura looked at Chouji wondering how he can say that like it was nothing.

"Grr. Chouji. How could you be so insensitive?! Can't you see Sakura is sad and hurt by all this. Two of her teammates are gone and her sensei isn't ...!" Ino ranted.

"You're right." earning an astonished look from Ino. " Huh?"

Looking at both Chouji and Ino, Sakura finally smiled. " You're right, Chouji. Naruto _**will**_be alright. And we _**will**_see him again. After all, he is going to be Hokage, right? And I will do all I can to help him."

" Yeah!" Ino pumped her fist. " We'll help too. Chouji just nodded.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Updated on 9/11/2009


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and it's affiliates—

THANK YOU :: RogueNya; Narachan; Inwell of Stars ; Blackmoonwolf15 and Anonymous for your reviews.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Events and Characters are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

WARNING: Have a bit of a fight scene below. Not good with this, please bear with me.

* * *

Previously:

_Turning onto his side, he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep when he heard a noise. Quickly standing, and whipping out a kunai, he stood at ready.... Hearing a soft step behind him, Naruto turned around and " You! What are you doing here" he exclaimed._

* * *

" You! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he looked into blood red eyes with three commas in them.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi Uchiha said.

Naruto remembered that Jiraiya told him to run when he spots a member of the Akatsuki... but Naruto Uzuamaki never run! Gripping his kunai in his hand, he charged Itachi, jumping and kicking his right leg up. Itachi blocked, and grabbed the leg aimed at him and tossed Naruto to his right. Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet , placing his fingers in the Ram seal.. " Shadow Clones" he yelled out and hundred of shadow clones poof into existence, all charging at Itachi.

The real Naruto and a clone were creating the Rasengan. Once completed, Naruto ran full speed at Itachi, right hand thrusting forward with a yell " RASENGAN!"

Itachi effortlessly dispatched the clones one by one . When Naruto ran forward with the Rasengan, he jumped back to avoid getting hit by it, grabbed Naruto by the white of his collar and socked him in the stomach.

Naruto felt his breath whooshed out. Days of traveling with hardly any rest had taken it's toll and he succumbed to darkness.

Itachi caught Naruto in his arm as he lost consciousness. Face devoid of emotion, he stared at the blonde in his arm. _He looks like his father, with a bit of Kushina-sama mixed in..._Sighing, he brought two fingers up to poke the Naruto between the eyes, and a black shadow in the shape of a raven flew into the blonde. _I hope, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze _that you never have to use it. (2)

* * *

Kakashi popped another chakra pill, jumping from branches to branches, hoping to catch up to Naruto soon. He was nearing Border Town, and will reach it in about half a day.

Two days ago, he had left in a swirl of leaves after Hokage had stamped her approval on his resignation as a shinobi of Konoha . Outside of Konoha, he had summoned Pakkun to catch a scent of Naruto. The little brown pug had looked at him worriedly, noting the absence of his hitai-ite , but did as he was told. "This way Kakashi, he's heading West." the little pug stated in a deep and gruff voice, despite his small appearance. Using chakra to enhance his speed and jumps, he leaped onto a tree branch and continued on West.

Flashback:

He had just came back from that S class mission that he had put off to go after Naruto and Sasuke. But as he was heading toward the Hokage tower to hand in his mission report, he heard Sakura calling after him frantically as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to catch up to him. He stopped to wait for her and when she caught up with him, she threw herself at him in a tight hug. Seeing her looking so distressed, he teleported them to Team Seven's usual training grounds, and they both sat down on the grass.

" What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her.

Looking up at him with tears shining, she told him." Ye..Yesterday, the council banished Naruto!" she cried out the last bit.

"They what?! " He just stood there for a moment shocked.

"Tsuande-Sama said it was because he didn't bring Sasuke back." Kakashi's left brow shot, up at the lack of " Kun" when she said Sasuke, , not that it was seen, since it was hidden beneath his hitai-ite.

"But..." Sakura hesitated, not sure if she should ask, but at her sensei's questioning look, she continued. " Ino said that it was bigger. That the council even got permission from the Daimyou. And that Naruto have a secret, and Shikamaru figured out what, but wouldn't tell her. And Asuma-san said it was an SS secret no one can tell or they'd be put to...death. Is that true Kakashi-sensei. Is there a secret about Naruto? Isn't there anything we can do to bring Naruto back." she asked out in a rush.

Sighing, Kakashi, rubbed his fore-head. " Yes Sakura, there is." he answered her, but did not elaborate.

Seeing that her sensei was not going to go on. She finally asked, "What's going to happen to Team Seven now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered.

Not sure what to say, Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

" I asked Tsuande-sama to take me on as her student."

Kakashi looked at his female student in surprised. He was not expecting that. " Really? That's good. You can learn a lot from Tsuande-sama."

" Yes. Shizune-san is going to start my training tomorrow. Because I. I was mean to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. I've thought about it and all I ever did was hurt him. " She cried out again, putting her head on her raised knees.

" We've all had, Sakura. We've all had." Kakashi quietly said, looking away.

He walked Sakura back into town, leaving her near her home, he stormed into the Hokage's office. Upon seeing Kakashi, both Tsunade and Jiraiya knew that Kakashi had found out about Naruto and dismissed her Anbu guards.

Placing both hand down on her desk, he leaned forward and demanded to know what the hell's going on and why hadn't they done anything.

"There was nothing we could do. Fuck. I don't know even know how or when the the Koharu and Homura got the Daimyou's permission to banish Naruto." Tsunade angrily told him. "Even Jiraiya was told he would be branded a traitor should he even take Naruto on as an apprentice."

Sighing tiredly, she continued on. " It is Naruto's dream to become Hokage. _**I**_became a Hokage because of Naruto. Right now ,there may not be anything that could be done to rescind the banishment orders, but I will stay on as Hokage so that those bastards can't do anymore, either."

" I see." Kakashi said sadly. He did see. Ever since Naruto was a child, there have been many attempts on him. Only through the actions of some of the loyal Anbus, Ninjas, and those who can see the difference between Kyuubi and Naruto kept the child alive in his younger years.

"Why do you care, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked harshly.

Kakahi turned to look at Jiraiya, a bit confused at the tone. " W..what?"

" Didn't you abandon him too? During his childhood years, then recently at the Chunin Exams. You left Naruto and went to train the Uchiha for a month. From what Naruto told me, the _only _thing he learned from you is tree climbing. Tree Climbing?!! Did you expect Naruto to go up against the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan with only TREE CLIMBING!" Jiraiya yelled out the last part.

Kakashi flinched beneath the cold glare Jiraiya aimed his way. Usually the Sannin was easy going and goofy, but.. right now he was beyond pissed. "You're right. I didn't do much to help Naruto .. or Sakura. … I .. failed them." he whispered looking away from that piercing gaze.

Jiraiya took a deep breath to lash out at Kakashi again, but Tsunade interrupted. "Enough! Kakashi, tell me! If you weren't going to train him, why did you request that Naruto be placed in your team? ".

_How did she know about that?!_

"What!" Jiraiya was shocked at that. Kakashi had requested Naruto?

"Each Jounin that will teach Genin team that year have the option to make a request for _**one**_ of the graduating students be placed in their team... yet you chose Naruto, not Sasuke. Why?" Tsunade demanded again. (1)

"Isn't it obvious, Tsu-hime? It's so that Kakashi here is can stunt Naruto's growth. Being the only one left in Konoha to have the Sharingan, the Uchiha would have definitely been placed with him." Jiraiya accused.

"No! That's not true." Taking a deep breath, he explained. " I wanted Naruto to be on my team, Jiraiya-sama, but my request was denied..so the Sandaime arranged a meeting for me with the Elder council members. In exchange for agreeing to let Naruto be placed in my team... the council demanded that my focus was to train Sasuke...but you're right, even so.. I did not put much effort in training Naruto or Sakura."

All three were silent after this ; Tsuande and Jiraiya were silent as they digested what Kakashi had told them,each thinking the same thoughts – that the council have gained too much authority and power over the ninja affairs of the village. Kakashi was silent lost in his own guilt.

"What about the threat of the Akatsuki. With Naruto out there all alone... He will be an easy target for them." Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

" Yes. The threat. The council does not believe there is a _**threat**_**.**" Jiraiya sneered out the last part. Tugging his hair in frustration, he continued. " I've received some intel recently that the group won't be on the move for three or four more years... but now, like you said Kakashi, Naruto's an easy target , so they might go after him sooner."

After speaking with Jiraiya and Tsunade, he teleported to the Memorial Stone and crouching down he traced three familiar names, thinking about each of his student and his mistakes.

It was almost dark when he made his decision.

Flashback end.

Kakashi landed to a halt and hid in the shadow of a tree, Pakkun doing the same, when they felt a chakra signature coming their way. Placing his hand at ready next to his weapons pouch, he stiffened in shock at the sound of that voice.. he knew that voice.. " Hatake, show yourself."

* * *

A/N:

(1) This rule – I'm sure I've read this somewhere. It could be on fanfiction. If so, I apologize for borrowing the concept.

(2) This is the raven that Itachi sent into Naruto in the Manga. Just happened sooner in my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Naruto.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the previous chapter , I had Naruto use the Ram sign to make a Kage Bunshin. That was incorrect. It should be a sign of the left index and middle finger in a horizontal position behind the right index and middle finger to form a cross shape.

WARNING: Another small fight scene ahead. Not good with this, so bear with me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way.

WARNING: This will be eventual Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

Previously

_Kakashi landed to a halt and hid in the shadow of a tree, Pakkun doing the same, when they felt a chakra signature coming their way. Placing his hand at ready next to his weapons pouch, he stiffened in shock at the sound of that voice.. he knew that voice.. " Hatake, show yourself."_

Kakashi stepped out into the open, Sharingan flaring, stance at ready to attack Itachi, if needed, but what he didn't expect was to see an unconscious Naruto in Itachi' arm. _They've got him already!_

"Naruto! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. He's currently under a forced sleep jutsu." Itachi replied looking down at Naruto, and Kakashi swore he saw those cold red eyes of Itachi's soften, and lips stretched into a brief smile, when he looked down at Naruto. _It can't be. But why?_

Leaning down, Itachi placed Naruto on the ground, his had coming to swipe back a stray blonde hair tenderly. Then Kakashi watched Itachi's gaze back up at him, cold stare back in them "Take him and go Kakashi-senpai."

Disbelieving, Kakashi stared at Itachi, not moving a step. " You want me to believe that you are letting him go?The boy that your organization have been wanting to capture?"

"My reasons are my own." Then silently dispersed after the warning.

"Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi looked around, enhancing his senses, he searched the surrounding area. _No signs of anyone.._

" Kakashi, Naurto's coming to." Pakkun said next to Naruto. " Well, I'm gonna go now." and he poofed out.

Naruto blearily blinked his blue eyes open. " Ugh.. What.. Itachi!" Shooting straight to his feet, looking around until he saw.. " Kakashi-Sensei!"

Naruto looked at his sensei, wondering what he was doing there. _Something's different about him. _Blue pants. Check. Kunai Holster. Check. Blue skin tight shirt with mask. Check. Dark blue coat. Check. Eye patch over Sharingan eye. Check... _Wait what. Back up Naruto! Where's the Green Jonin vest and Konoha Hitai-ite. I know!_

" You're not fulling anyone with that transformation jutsu... Itachi Uchiha!" He created a few clones and had them charged forward to punch Kakashi. And as Itachi did earlier, he easily dispatched of the clones.

"Naruto it really is me."

Naruto crossed his arm and squinted at Kakashi. " Oh yeah? Prove it!"

" I love Jiraiya-sama's Come Come Paradise novels."

"Everybody knows that Kakashi-Sensei is a huuuge pervert. Always reading that book."

Sighing, Kakashi tilted his head back and looked up. How to convince Naruto he really was him. "Alright then, what do you want me to do , Naruto?"

" Tell me something that only Kakashi -Sensei would know." Naruto demanded.

"Like what?"

Squinting his eyes in thought for a few minutes, he finally said " What is Kakashi-sensei's dad's name?"

"................."

" Well?"

" Naruto, do _you _even know my father's name?"

_Uh-oh. Should have thought of that before I asked._ _But not going to let him know that_.(1)

" Of course I do. Believe it!"

Looking at Naruto in amusement, Kakashi mentally smiled. _Still the same old goofball. I'm glad._

" Well , then Naruto, if you know, what's his name?"

" Um, um..Hey! You're trying to trick me." Naruto pointed accusingly at Kakashi.

" Sakumo Hatake." Seeing a blank look, he explained "My father's name is Sakumo Hatake." Naruto's face was still blank, he elaborated some more. " The Legendary White Fang of Konoha.."

Ah, some light dawn in his eyes. " Well, if he's so famous, then even you would know, won't you.. Itachi!" Kakashi spun around blocking a kick aimed at his gut. _When did he make that clone?_

" Shadow Clones!." Naruto called up some more clones, all attacking Kakashi again. _Hah! Not going to fool me ! _He kicked at Kakashi's head and while another Naruto kicked at the leg. Kakashi brought his his right leg up, kicking one of the Naruto away and brought his left arm up to block the kick aimed at his head as his right hand aimed at the boys stomach. ***Poof* **He smirked underneath his mask. They needed to get going, so placing his hand his fingers in a Tiger seal, he approached the Naruto that he had kicked away and poked in the ass... again....

" Agggghh!" Naruto yelled out in pain. Turning around he looked at Kakashi again. _Oh man, this is definitely Kakashi-sensi. Can't see Itachi doing__** that**__, _he thought, rubbing his bottom.

"So .. Do you believe me now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking at the blonde rubbing his bottom, lower lips pouting up at him

" …...yeah, but did you really have to do that?" Getting up carefully, since his bottom was sore, he looked up at his sensei again looking him over. " Are you on a super secret mission, Kaskashi-sensei? Huh? Is that why you're dressed like that. And where's your hitai-ite. I know! You're undercover, aren't you?" He rambled on. Before Kakashi had a chance to answer....

" Where am I, Kakashi -sensei. The last thing I remember is that I was in the desert, and there was sands.. like everywhere." spreading his arm wide apart to indicate this. "An' there was Itachi, he appeared, then.. I guess he knocked me out … and now you're here. … I don't get it." Naruto finished out, rubbing the back of his head.

" We're a few miles East of Border Town Naruto." Holding his hand up to silence any questions from the blonde , " I will explain once we are further away. Let's get going."

Each jumping onto a tree branch, they began going West again. Naruto was silent , _Did the council send sensei to come and..._

" Alright, Naruto, lets get a place to rest and I will explain." Kakashi told him when they reached town.

In the room, both sat on their futon facing each other, Naruto gulped nervously. " Naruto, I'm not here to hurt you." Kakashi said , hoping to calm the boy down. He had sensed the anxiety in Naruto as they made their way here.

"..Oh. But you know right, Kakashi-sensei... about the council and...what ..happened." Naruto whispered out , looking away.

" Yes, Naruto." Kakashi heart twisted at the forlorn look on Naruto's face, wishing he could hurt half the people on the council that did this to the blonde. Sighing, he reached out and tilted Naruto's face back so that it was looking at him again, he explained. "I retired as a Konoha ninja two nights ago, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his sensei, not believing he had heard right. Kakashi -sensei can't just quit being an Ninja, can he? He's the Legendary Copy-Nin. He just can't..Oh god! . " It's because of me, isn't it? Did the council make you quit, because you were my sensei?! They did, didn't they?! Well, I'll just go back there and tell them you hated me and that you never taught me anything. That'll make it okay with them right, so that way you can be a ninja again, Kakashi-sensei... And then..."

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked out, stopping the blonde in his tirade. Hearing Naruto say that had his heart aching again. Naruto was right, he really never taught the blonde much, and even now, he was willing to go back to Konoha, to the place that banished him to help _him_ , believing he was no longer a ninja because he had associated with the blonde.

"Naruto, I retire out of my own will. The council had nothing to do with this."

" But why, sensei?"

"I've serve Konoha since I was five years old, Naruto, so I think it's time I had a break, don't you? Besides, I think it will be quite fun to travel together.... Hmm maybe write my own books...Oof" as Naruto slammed into him, wrapping those arms around his waist, face buried in his chest. " Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The blonde whispered and Kakashi smiled, rubbing the blonde's head.

Naruto buried his head into his sensei's chest. He knows that Kakashi-sensei loves Konoha and wouldn't just leave it , so for him to just retire, he knew it had to do with him. When Kakashi had explained that they could travel together, he was really happy. Now he's not alone anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he released his hold on his sensei and sat back again. " But I was sure I was fighting Itachi, Kakashi-sensei. And that I was in the desert. I mean, I passed Border Town already."

" Hmm. Yes that. It seems Itachi brought you back and handed you over to me?"

"Huh, Why'd he go and do that? Isn't he after me? He's part of the Akatsuki, right? They're after people like me and Gaara because of ..what we hold."

" I'm not sure. Naruto, did you knew Itachi before all this?" Seeing the confused look Naruto sent his way.... " What I mean is, before he left Konoha?"

"..No. At least I don't think so..." Naruto answered out, he was confused about this , seeing as Itachi is the one Sasuke wanted to kill and he was part of the Akatsuki that's after him. Scrunching his head in thought, he tried to think if he ever knew an Itachi.

" Was Itachi ever an Anbu, Kakashi-sensei?"

Startled eye blink at him. " Yes.. yes he was."

" Oh, well. When I was little, there was this really young Anbu that usually helped me out. He brings me food and stuff, sometimes, even coupon for Ichirakus. He had the weasel mask. Was that Itachi?"

Narrowing his eye in thought, Kakashi nodded. _So he helped Naruto out back then.. That's understandable as quite a few Anbu did when they had the time to. But why would he help Naruto out now, when he's with the Akatsuki? Why would the person who slaughtered his entire clan now release Naruto to me?_

" .. and there was this Wolf Anbu , too. He usually brings me fruits and stuff, sometime sitting across from my window watching me.. that was kind of creepy at first, but I remember always feeling safest when that one was there.. and there was one with Bear mask.. Grr groowl."

Kakashi chuckled. " Let's go get some dinner, Naruto."

" Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto jumped up , punching a fist in the air.

* * *

Thank You for stopping by. Please read and review

1: There was an anime episode something like this, where Hinata and Kiba were stuck in a cave or something. And Naruto had to ask Hinata her father's name , but he didn't know it. Can't remember what episode it came from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES : : Please remember when reading this work of fan fiction that cannon characters are Very likely going to be **OOC** . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. Which means that I write whatever pops up into thought and it may not make sense, but I will try... keyword being try. Can't promise though.

WARNING: This will be eventual Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you to who have reviewed :calileane, afallenheart , Narnia-Moons , NoName , elisalove , Inkwell of Stars , RogueNya

Two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds sat on a larger boulder somewhere in River Country. One of the figure opened his black eyes briefly before closing them again. _Good, he's safe for now. _

_

* * *

_

After supplying themselves with about two months of supplies into sealing scrolls and two packs that they carried on their backs, Naruto and Kakashi traveled West across Wind Country.

_Oh man, why does it have to be so hot?_Naruto thought, wiping his arm across his forehead. He looked at Kakashi-sen.._Gotta get used to calling him just " Kakashi",_ again silently thanking his former sensei for staying with him. _Oh, finally some nice cool breeze._

" Naruto, we need to pick up the pace and find someplace out of this wind."

" But why Kakashi.. It feels really good with a bit of wind. It's was so hot before." Naruto replied back running along side Kakashi.

" Because, I believe a sandstorm is about to start. The breeze has been picking up for a bit now and if we don't find some sort of shelter, we will be caught in it." He explained.

"Oh.. Shadow Clone Jutsu." he called out, creating half a dozen Shadow Clones, sending them ahead. Kakashi had told him a few days ago that when Shadow Clones dispel, their memories are returned to original. Since traveling in the desert, he had sent his clones out several times to scout ahead, and they had found some shelter from the heat of the day , or a small alcove to help shelter them from the cold at night.

Getting the memories from his three of his clones, " So far, my clones haven't found anything Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded to let him know he heard. He was concerned since the wind was picking up and is stronger now, if they don't find something soon, it could be bad. Slowing down, he motioned for Naruto to do the same. Narrowing his eyes, he watched three figures coming their way.

" Gaara!" Naruto suddenly called out , waving his hand in the air. A few minutes later the Sand Siblings stopped in front of them.

The red head nodded. " Naruto."

" Yo." Kankuro raised a hand in greeting and Temari nodded.

" Hey squirt." Naruto glared at the blonde girl. Ignoring his glare, Temari asked them what they were doing out in the desert this far from Hi no Kuni (Fire Country). Before either Kakashi or Naruto could respond a strong gust of wind blew. " We have to get out of this. There is a small cave south of here we can stay in until this blows over." Kankuro yelled out.

Seated inside the cave, Gaara eyed Naruto and Kakashi, taking note of their appearance and the Konoha hitai-ite that was not in sight. " Naruto Uzumaki."

" Yeah?"

" What happened?" His raspy voiced inquired.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, not sure how to respond. Should he tell Gaara and his siblings the truth? Kakashi seeing the look just shrugged at him, indicating to Naruto that the choice was up to him.

"I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha. The council had decided a week ago to banish me....so here I am." Naruto told them smiling , but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

" What?! Why? " were the shocked response from Kankuro and Temari. " and what about you?"

Kakashi sensed the pain that Naruto is still in when he spoke about it, so he decided to continue for him. " The official reason Naruto was banished was failure in the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. As for me, I decided it is time to retire. Over twenty years as a Konoha Ninja is a long time, I think. Now Naruto and I are traveling to see the world a bit."

Gaara was silent. He, like Kakashi, had seen the pain in Naruto's eyes and he will not forgive Konoha for this. " Konoha will pay." he grated out. Naruto was his first friend and only friend. He had shown him what it was like to live and to protect the ones you care for.

"No. Gaara it's alright. Really. Not everyone wanted to do this, only a few members of the council. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Ninja council had voted against it." Naruto saw the look in Gaara's eyes. It was just like the time in the hospital when he were there to hurt Lee. Cold murderous eyes. He didn't want the red head to be that way again.

" Plus you're my friend, Gaara. I don't want you to get into any trouble. I'm going to be fine. And I have Kakashi with me now." Gaara looked at the blonde, amazed that he could be so forgiving after his home had just kicked him out, but seeing that pleading look, he nodded to show he understand. Then suddenly announced... " I will become the Godaime Kazekage."

" What?!" came three cries, and Kakashi just blinked an eye.

" Uh, Gaara, what do you mean?" Kankuro decided to ask, then gulped when his little brother turned those cold sea green eyes at him.

"Naruto is my friend. I will become Kazekage.... so that I can protect my precious people. ." Naruto smiled and suddenly before even his sand could react, he hugged Gaara, while Temari and Kankuro stared in shock, again. Not many could get this close to Gaara when he's not completed exhausted and out of chakra, and shock that the the sand shield did not automatically come up to protect their brother. Kakashi wasn't surprised, this was Naruto after all. The most hyper active , most surprising knuckle headed brat.

The next day, after saying goodbye to the Gaara and his siblings, Kakashi and Naruto started their journey again. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had asked them to come to Suna, but Naruto declined, again telling the red head that he didn't want to cause them any trouble. Since he couldn't convince his friend to do that, Gaara had wished them safe journey and they parted ways.

* * *

Neji sat up on the hospital bed looking out the window to his right. It has been over a week since the mission and about three days since he woke up. He knew that Kiba and Akamaru are alright. Chouji is getting better and bigger again. Shikamaru, their team leader only had a broken finger. When he asked Hinata about it, all she could do was shake her head and cry. Kiba and Akamaru were still recuperating, so he didn't ask them. Shino was not here, still away with his father on clan business. He had asked Lee, but his spandex wearing teammate didn't know. He had asked Gai, but his sensei only looked solemn and grave, shaking his head and said he'd tell us soon, when he was all better. He feared the worst have happened to the blonde.

Turning his head at a knock, he saw Shikamaru walked in. " Yo, Neji. How are you doing?"

" I am fine."

Shikamaru sat down on the chair next to the bed. " Sorry I couldn't come to visit earlier, but.. it's been .."

" What happened to Naruto?" Neji interrupted. Shikamaru was their squad leader, so he would know, right?

Neji hesitated, then decided to ask what was on his mind. " Is..is he dead?"

Shikamaru started, surprised. " No. No, Naruto's not dead, as far I as know."

A black brow raised. "As far as you know. What do you know?"

Shikamaru sighed. " Troublesome." Then looked shrewdly at Neji. " How do you feel about Naruto?"

"What?" Neji was confused. What was Shikamaru asking him? His feelings about Naruto? " My feelings?"

Shikamaru sighed again and settle back into the chair. Then shifted, trying to get comfortable. Sighing again, he got up and walk to stand near the window, looking out the the clear sky and the Hokage Mountain, the faces of all the Kages , his gaze lingering on the fourth one, before turning around and facing Neji again.

Neji let Shikamaru go through his motions, the pineapple haired boy seeming to be lost in thoughts.

"Yes, like what are your thoughts about Naruto. How much do you know about him?"

Neji hesitated, wondering why Shikamaru would ask that. " I don't know a lot about him. Actually, I haven't spoken to him since our match at the Chunin Exams... I closed off all his chakra points, but somehow…"

" Yes, he overcame it , didn't he?"

Neji nodded, trying to remember what it was that he saw when Naruto had gathered Chakra. It was red and gave off an ominous feeling to it, and for a moment, he could've sworn it was growled at him. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

" What is it?"

"It's nothing. Now tell me what is going on." Neji demanded.

" Naruto was banished on the grounds of failing the mission to retrieve that _fucking Uchiha" _Shikamaru spat out the name.

Neji's jaw dropped. Shikamaru cursed. He didn't know the boy very well, but he was sure that Shikamaru Nara rarely curse. Then what Shikamaru said before the curse registered. " WHAT!"

He can't have heard right. Banish for failure of a mission? " But then would all of us not be banished too?" Something was going on and Shikamaru may know.

"It's only Naruto, since he was the last one to face their precious Uchiha." Again, Shikamaru said the name with such venom, it took Neji aback.

"That doesn't make sense." Neji gave Shikamaru a look. " You know more than you let on."

Shikamaru remained silent, staring out the window. "The Hokage Monument, do you know which one is Naruto's hero?"

Neji looked at Shikamaru, wondering what he was talking about.

Staying silent, he let Shikamaru continue. "He once told me that the Fourth was his hero. He wanted to be like the Fourth, the one that defeated the Kyuubi." With that Shikamaru turned back around. " Well, get better soon, Neji."

Neji layed there, looking out the window at the Hokage Monument. It was no secret that Naruto wanted to be Hokage, shouting it with every other breath he has. He studied each of the faces on the Monument, from the First Hokage to the Fourth Hokage. In his head, he went through what he knows about each of them. His gaze lingering on the Fourth Hokage, the one Naruto wanted to be like. The one that defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life.

Still staring at the Fourth's face, he started to get sleepy, his last thoughts was that the fourth looked oddly like Naruto, sans whisker-marks.

* * *

_A year and a half later:_

_Huff. Huff._

"Stand down, Neji Hyuuga." An ANBU bearing the rat mask dropped down to his right.

_Damn. _Neji didn't say anything, just gave the ANBUs a cold stare. He had been running out of Fire Country and was just a few miles outside of Grass Country when his pursuers caught up to him. He activated the Byakugan and immediately, veins bulged around and he spread his legs apart, arms held up, palms forward, ready to intercept any strikes against him.

" There is no other place for you to run. Return to Konoha with us to stand tr...." _Clang _! The ANBU had suddenly whirled around to block a kunai with his own kunai, then his guard dropped at seeing another ANBU there. His hesitation cost him. The Rat ANBU gurgled, blood seeping from his mask. A wakashi sticking through his chest then out of his back, then was pulled out and the wielder flicked the blood off and turned to face Neji.

* * *

updated 3/11/2010


End file.
